Demonic Love
by Azrielle.Antoinette
Summary: Ciel is a demon, engaged to the mysterious Lord Michaelis. When Ciel tries to kill Sebastian's Godfather, Satan, he is tried and killed. Reborn, Sebastian must work to earn back his love's affections before it is too late. Yaoi, Smut, fun stuff.
1. Prologue

_**I have decided to redo this story, I don't know how often it will be updated because I'm starting to lose my Kuroshitsuji muse but, looking back on this story, it has potential but I hate how I wrote it. So, it is going to become a WIP and I am rewriting it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters. I just make them dance to my tune.**_

_It was a time of celebration in the dark city of Chamaselle, the innermost ring of Hell. The King's, Satan's, most highly regarded friend was getting married to the Prince of Brasa, the bright city and the outermost ring of Hell._

_What most people do not know of is that Chamaselle only has one person of royalty, one who has ruled over them for close to a thousand years, a Prince in the highest means. He was secluded but his rule was never wavering, one upheld with a firm hand and strong loyalty. He demanded everything to be kept in top shape, nothing should be able to disgrace the King, who visited often. If something was found to be less than satisfactory… let's just say you wouldn't live long after that. The ironic thing about him was that his servants, four of them, were not only the only ones to have ever seen him outside the royal court, but also considered the clumsiest demons in all the seven rings._

_One, a fire demon, a horrible one at that, burned everything he touched; he was the chef. Another, an assassin, one that could kill from afar, was useless up close; she was the maid. The third, a strong demon, clueless in most everything, destroys most; he was the gardener. The fourth, a sloth demon, sits around all day and only rarely gets anything done, the oldest demon in the seven rings outside the kings realm; the butler._

_Now, one would imagine that dealing with them for hundreds of years that the Prince would grow annoyed and toss them to the streets, but, strangely, he has a soft spot for them, though he would never admit it. In the time that they have known him though, never once had the Prince mentioned an upcoming engagement. Though only around two thousand years old, still in his late teens, he had never once shown any interest in another demon. Until now that is…_

_**This is the newly edited version, mainly in my newer writing style. Not much is changed yet though.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warnings for story: Yaoi, MXM, violence, language, demons, Hell/Heaven battles.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters, I just make them dance to my tune.**_

_**Redone chapter.**_

Chapter 1

I awoke with a start, nearly falling out of my bed as the nightmare slipped from my conscious mind. Today, December 14th, marked the day of my thousandth birthday, the day I was to be wedded off to some rich prince in the higher rings. I stood from my bed, ignoring its messy state, and looked out of my tower window. How cliché, a tower, like I needed to be rescued when it's my own choice to be up here. Most of these pathetic demons in this city think that I'm doing this against my will and, while I'm not excited about it, I am looking forward to leaving this dump. Of course, the grief I caused my parents three hundred years ago is now coming back to bite me on the ass but to marry me off, the nerve of them! I stomped my way over to my wardrobe, barely getting my clothes out before my clumsy maid tripped through the door.

"Young Master, are you ready for the day? You're getting married! I never thought that you would allow your parents to marry you off…" She looked down at her feet, causing her long hair to hide her face, though it's change in color showed her embarrassment. "Are you going to give them Hell, young master?"

"Aura, why are you here?" I asked, trying to ignore her nosy questions.

She crossed her arms and moved to stand behind me. "Young Master, that's mean! Your birthday is today and your wedding later tonight! You should be dancing, celebrating even!" Aura said, waving her arms around like a maniac, again. I sighed and pulled my white shirt on, buttoning the silver buttons, before slipping into the black leather pants. I had to look nice, they never said what type of nice. "Young Master, remember to keep your demon form on the down-low while there. You know that your husband to be is close to the King and you don't want to anger him."

My eyes hardened as I turned on Aura, "Look Aura, I know about his relationship with the King, I wouldn't be marrying him if my parents didn't know about it! Just because the King is his bloody Godfather he thinks that he can do whatever the hell he wants but that will not be the case with me! I am not going to stand for it! I don't give a shit if my parents want me to play nice or not, he is going to learn who he is messing with first hand!" I slipped on my black pinstripe vest and cobalt tie before walking from the room.

I entered my bathroom, feeling calm within its onyx walls. I looked up into the mirror surrounded by sapphires and couldn't help the smirk that graced my face. I was officially a demon, the youngest in Hell, currently, and born in the cool nights of winter, yet, not an ice demon. I'm a telepath, and, surprisingly, a cat demon. A weak demon with a powerful gift. If I chose to, I could probably overthrow Satan and take over Hell singlehandedly.

But I would soon be leaving the shabby, rubble filled city of Brasa for the shiny, clean streets of Chamaselle and their Prince. I would only miss the sun, nothing else here. I frowned as I washed my face before looking into the mirror once more. There were dark circles under my eyes. With the little sleep demons usually had, as it was simply a luxury, the twice a week I was supposed to get, it was all filled with nightmares. The full moons were just around the corner and I was going to enter my first heat. One that I would have to spend in Chamaselle… with a husband. I was going in there blind. There was no experimenting like most other demons do beforehand.

I jumped as Aura burst into the bathroom without knocking, per usual, "Young Master, we have to get you ready!" She held up a piece of kohl, "We have to put this on, it's the only thing that will cover those dark circles but it will give you a bit of a badass look!"

I glared at her, still aggravated about my size. I'm an adult now and yet I was _still_ standing at 5'4" and it pissed me off. But Aura ignored my inner turmoil and pushed my down onto the tub and applied the kohl to my eyes along with lemon juice. This burned the shit out of my eyes but made them shiny and kept my demon eyes from surfacing.

"Fuck! Aura! Don't do that shit!" I tried to rub my eyes but Aura simply slapped them away.

"Don't do that or I'll throw you into the bath to fix it!" Aura said, glaring at me.

I crossed my arms and looked at my reflection only to realize that I looked like one of those goth people now. I glared at Aura, but maybe this would keep people away from me today. I walked downstairs, waved to my parents, and practically skipped out the door.

I went up to my steed, she was beautiful, a bluish grey with raven black hair, pink eyes and the most trustworthy thing I had ever owned, "Hello Konja, how are you today?" She neighed and I smiled at her, petting her head, "Konja, we have a great distance to travel today, I hope you're up to it."

In response, her elegant black wings snapped out from her back and shook along with her mane. I smiled at her before glaring at Aura, "Are my things there?"

She nodded, "They are there Young Master."

I nodded and mounted Konja before waving at Aura, "Then I'm leaving." Aura jumped onto her own steed, Pillion, before following after me.

After hours of harsh riding, we finally landed in the city of Chamaselle. The streets were paved in obsidian and cleaned until they glistened, reflecting the brimstone of the buildings. The fires of Hell reflected off of them, as did the twin moons. The buildings were carbon copies of each other but in the distance, one stood out the most. It was made of black marble and gleamed in the moonlight. I smirked; it seemed like my future husband was as high strung as this city. It looked nothing like Brasa. I suddenly felt underdressed.

Footsteps approached us and I had to turn in my seat to glare at the demon who dared approach me. The demon had blonde hair and was currently smoking a cigarette. "Yo, you Ciel Phantomhive?"

I sneered, "Yes, I am Ciel Phantomhive, who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Bardaroy, most call me Bard. I work for the Prince and I was told to lead you up there, it's pretty confusing." He said, scratching his head before spotting Aura, "I see you've brought your maid along… Hopefully she'll be able to help Meirin."

I sighed, "Fine, Bard, lead us to the castle. I would like to change before I am to meet my… fiancé." The way I said it made it sound like a curse, one with fangs and venom. Aura rolled her eyes at my tone.

"Please excuse the Young Master, he hasn't gotten much sleep in these past few weeks…" Aura said, trailing off.

Bard laughed, "I can understand why! People who've never met Master are usually terrified but he's nice, as long as you don't fuck up. He took me and the others in even though we've only destroyed the house rather than cleaned it… Anyways, I bet Meirin will enjoy having another woman in the house. Anyways, follow me."

We followed him for a good hour before we made it to the castle. It was marble but there were rubies and sapphires built into the door frame. I shook my head in disbelief, the sapphires were recently laid and the only place you could get them from were Brasa. They must be the wedding present from my parents, and I hated that.

The doors opened and out stepped a boy with golden hair and blue-green eyes. He smiled widely and waved, "You must be Master Ciel!"

Bard rolled his eyes, "Finny, go get Meirin and have her take Aura to her room while you take Master Ciel to his room. I got to tell the Master that he's here." He walked off, taking the steps two at a time.

Finny smiled once more before shouting for Meirin. A few minutes later, a woman appeared at the top of the stairs. She had burgundy hair and ridiculous glasses along with a blue and white maid uniform. She rushed down the stairs, stumbling on the last one and running into me. I stumbled back but managed to catch her, "I am so sorry Young Master! I am too clumsy for my own good!"

Finny smiled, "Meirin, will you take Ms. Aura to her room please?"

Meirin seemed to finally notice her standing there, "Ah! Yes I will! Come with me!" She grabbed Aura's arm and pulled her along. Aura looked back at me before smiling and waving.

Finny turned back to me, smiling once again, "Well, follow me Master Ciel! I bet you're tired after your journey. Dinner will be ready in about an hour so you can rest in your room until then."

When we reached my new room, which lie on the second floor of the massive mansion, I was surprised to see an almost carbon copy of my room at home. The room was black like the rest of the place but hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier made out of differently shaped sapphires. The bed spread was a deep cobalt color, and the wardrobe was made out of mahogany. All in all, it was a beautiful room. When I looked on the floor I noticed that there was a pelt lying on it, it appeared to be a timber wolf's pelt but I wasn't entirely sure.

Now, there was one thing in the room that I had not been expecting. Sitting on the bedspread curled up was a little kitten. It was a creamy white color and when it yawned and looked at me, I noticed that its eyes were purple. I walked over to it and picked it up off the bed and started to pet it. Of course, I usually hate cats but this one just instantly connected with me on some ethereal point. I smiled at it; this was the most I have smiled in three hundred years. Of course, it would all be ruined when I met my fiancé. I frowned at that thought but Finny snapped me out of it.

Finny was looking at me, "Well, I will leave you to everything. You have a bathroom attached to the room via these door. I suggest you clean up before you meet the Master. He is very picky about appearances and how clean things are."

I nodded as Finny left. When he was finally out of the room, I set the kitten back down on the bed and walked to the bathroom. When I entered, I wasn't at all surprised to see the color code pertained to the bathroom as well. The only difference was the white claw footed bath tub sitting in the middle of the room. I walked up to it and turned it on, making sure that it wasn't too hot. I then moved over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of mango oil, a smell that I was not very fond of, but it was the only thing in there besides a bottle of odorless shampoo.

I poured a little bit of the oil into the tub as it filled before walking back into the room. I picked out a clean shirt, white unfortunately, and another pair of leather pants. I would be clean but I wasn't going to dress overly nice, though I realized I should. I was going to let this guy know just how much I hated being here. I walked back to the bathroom and set the clothes down before peeling off the ones currently on and stepping into the tub.

Once in the tub, I continued the routine I had been doing for the past three hundred years. Scrub my body until it was bright red, then scrub my hair until my arms hurt. It calmed me.

About forty five minutes later I finally got out and dressed. My hair was quickly towel dried before I walked out into the room. The dark circles under my eyes were lighter but still noticeable. I slipped my heeled boots on before I realized what I was doing. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I had to admit, I looked sexy. The leather pants hugged my legs and ass perfectly, leaving little to the imagination while the shirt showed off curves that most men wouldn't have but I had grown used to. My face was hard to read but my eyes, sadly, revealed everything that I was meant to hide when not paying attention. I need to work on that.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Finny standing there, "Dinner is ready Master Ciel." I nodded and followed him down to the dining area.

There, sitting at the head of the table, sipping a merlot from a wine glass, was the Master of the house. He had raven black hair, a slight purple sheen to it in the right light, which fell around his face but looked as if he had just been shagged. His eyes, when he looked at me, were the same ruby red that slithered through the marble walls. He then stood to reveal a white button down shirt, top buttons unbuttoned to reveal delicious ivory skin, beneath a black swallow tail tuxedo jacket and black slacks. He was radiating elegance and class, something that I did only when I wanted to. He walked up to me and took my hand, bowing to kiss the back of it, causing a blush to cross my face that I quickly tried to push down.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive, Prince of Brasa. I am Sebastian Michaelis, Prince of Chamaselle, I welcome you and I hope that you have been treated kindly." He stood up straight again and looked into my eyes. I felt my head start to swim but I pushed past it and nodded.

"Yes, I have been. The room is wonderful and the kitten is adorable, though I usually dislike animals of any sort." I covered my mouth, I'd said more than I meant to.

"Ah, so you've met Inverno." Sebastian whispered her name as if it was sex itself, "She has a way to weasel her way into the hearts of even the coldest people." He started to walk me over to the table, pulling a seat out for me. As I sat down, I could feel his gaze traveling over me and had to fight the urge to blush.

Sebastian moved away from me and took the seat across from me just as Bard walked into the room with dinner. I could tell from the glint in Sebastian's eyes that he was shocked at its well-cooked state. Aura must have helped him cook. I appraised the dish, brisket with golden potato's and fresh green beans. A simple dish that could be ruined by the wrong spices, though, if Aura cooked it, then it should be perfect. She was clumsy everywhere else but the kitchen.

Sebastian raised his brow at the dish. He seemed somewhat hesitant to eat but as I picked up my fork and took a bite, Sebastian followed. I smirked and looked over at Bard, "Perhaps Aura has more to teach you than Meirin, no?"

Bard blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess she does Master Ciel."

I sighed and leaned back, muttering under my breath, "They need to use more cinnamon and less salt next time though."

Sebastian heard me and chuckled, "I am simply surprised that Bardaroy made something without burning the kitchen down…again."

I looked up, a brow raising, "How many times has he done that?"

"Almost every time he has cooked since I have hired him. It should get annoying, yet it never does. I keep them around because if my servants made no mistakes, my life would grow boring." Sebastian said, taking another sip of his merlot while watching me over the rim of the glass, "By the way, I feel that I need to mention that in an hour's time we will be wed. Satan is making a special trip just to wed us here privately. I don't know about you, but I do not want people knowing what goes on inside this house."

I nodded, slightly shocked. I knew it would be tonight but I had never thought that the King would make a special trip here. I stood from the table, "I will be there on time."

I walked into the hall, nervous. I had heard about demonic weddings and how, when you kissed, everything that defined you was then known to the other. That would mean Sebastian would know what his parents had done to him, but he would also know why they did it. I just hope I won't be punished too harshly for it.

An hour later I was walking down the aisle towards Sebastian and Satan. I didn't look anywhere near as nervous as I felt. My mother had sent my wedding clothes; white poet's shirt that had a long back that hit the floor, blue corset, black shorts, black stiletto boots and a black hat with black mesh veil that fell over my right eye, the eye that would hold Sebastian's mark once the wedding was over. As the submissive partner, it was up to the dominate partner to place his mark somewhere that is noticeable. The more noticeable the stronger the bond, hence the eye.

As I stopped at Sebastian's side, Satan spoke the vows. Before I knew it, he was nearing the end.

"Does anyone object to why these two should be wed? No? Alright then, you may now kiss the demon." Satan said to them.

Sebastian turned towards me, smiling as he leaned forward and kissed me, placing his left hand over my right eye as the transfer took place. When the transfer was finished, they bowed to Satan yet I knew my eyes were blank. Something was wrong. I could feel it rising in my chest. My breathing quickened and I wanted to warn Sebastian that it had taken affect but there was no time.

I attacked Satan. Claws fully out and my eyes, once sapphire, now molten silver, showing my telepathic powers. But before I could touch him, Satan grabbed my in a head lock, appearing shocked, perhaps my memories hadn't gotten to that part yet, I know I haven't even gotten through four hundred years of Sebastian's life yet.

Satan was glaring at me, "What is the meaning of this? Guards, arrest Ciel Michaelis!"

The guards showed up and grabbed my arms, dragging me through the castle though I was still struggling to get to Satan. I wanted to call out to Sebastian, to tell him that it wasn't my fault, to tell him it was all because of my parents. As the doors started to close behind me, I saw Sebastian turn to Satan and heard the words that made me want to sob in relief, "Sire, it wasn't his fault!"

-Sebastian pov-

Satan turned to me and I knew nothing could be done, "It was his damn parents. I should have known that they would've done something like this. I wish I could do something but I can't, they saw him attack me. If I let it go, people would be out to kill, not only Ciel, but you and me as well. I can't chance that. I have to carry out his punishment Sebastian. You know this better than any of us."

I nodded, not able to keep the sadness off of my face, "I know this, but please, go easy on him. It wasn't his fault. He was forced into a contract with Claude Faustus by his parents. He was supposed to kill you or Claude would kill his parents. They were in debt with him!"

Satan sighed, "I figured that bastard would be a part of this." He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I will get to the bottom of this but Ciel must be punished and I cannot go easy on him. He will be punished like the rest. I can't show favoritism, no matter what." He turned and left, leaving me crushed.

-no pov-

The next day…

Paper headline: Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive murdered! Son in prison!

-Satan's pov-

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for the boy. Faustus was a conniving bastard but we had no proof. If only he had a contract mark. "Ciel Michaelis nee Phantomhive, do you have any final words?" I asked, looking at the boy. Ciel shook his head, good, don't let the lower demons see a royal begging for his life. I smiled sadly, covering it quickly and looking at the executioner, "Begin."

They lit the wood and Ciel refused to scream. The hellfire rose, eating at his flesh, peeling it away from his bones. Yet he still refused to scream. My respect for him shot through the roof. Any demon would be screaming, even crying by now. But he didn't. Sebastian chose well, even if the boys' damn family screwed him over.

Sadly though, it took years for a demon to die by burning. It was only for the highest crimes and it was written in the book by the first King that if another demon attacked the King, he was meant to be burned till death.

I was surprised when, after fifty seven years, Ciel finally made a noise, and even then, it wasn't a scream, but a groan. My respect for the boy grew even more that day. If he was reborn, I would gladly marry him to Sebastian again.

One hundred and forty three years after the initial start of the burning, Ciel died. Much too long for anyone. But, now, most demons respected the boy. He was given a burial worthy of his death, one that I attended and spoke at. Most were shocked when I admitted that he had won my respect. Any demon able to withstand a hundred and forty three years of burning is worthy of every demons respect, even more so when that demon never once screamed in pain, nor cried.

After the funeral, I went back to the castle to meet with Sebastian. I saw his appearance, first time in all these years, and knew that nothing would solve this. Sebastian had let himself go to hell, figuratively of course. His hair was flat and scraggly and the light had almost completely left his eyes.

I took a seat across from him, "Sebastian, I must tell you something. I would like you to clean up before I tell you though."

Sebastian looked at me before nodding. I helped him up and into the shower, ordered Bard and Aura to make him something to eat, preferably full of protein, before leaning against the sink and looking down at Sebastian.

"You've let yourself go."

Sebastian sighed, "You know how demon weddings are Satan, they are meant to be forever, and it is even stronger with the royal weddings that are blessed, personally, by you. I doubt I am going to be up to anything for quite a long while."

Aura knocked on the door and I took the food from her, forcing Sebastian to eat before taking the plate and placing it beside me. "Then I suppose you won't be up to a mission any time soon."

Sebastian sighed, of course he knows I'm manipulating him, "What mission is it?"

"Well, it would seem that there is a high demon spiritual pressure that has just entered the London, England area. It won't be matured for twenty years but I want you on site as soon as it comes close, preferably two years before hand." I said, smirking at Sebastian.

Sebastian raised a brow, "Why me though? You haven't had me go on a mission like this in hundreds of years."

"Ah, well, usually I would choose someone else, but seeing how Ciel is your husband, I figured you would rather go after him."

"Ciel!?" Sebastian said, shooting up in the tub, causing water to splash the floor and me. I smiled, this is the most reaction I'd gotten out of him since Ciel's death.

"Yes, Sebastian, Ciel. It seems that he was reborn not long ago. I'd prefer you to get to him before the others. Only one other can come close to claiming him and that is Faustus. So you will be getting him before him or I will be forced to lose my place because I killed Faustus for you."

"I will get to him first Sire. I promise." Sebastian said, "But wouldn't he leave Faustus once his powers mature? He would remember his past life as a demon, he would remember me."

"Not if Faustus gets him first. He would only remember up to when his parents made the deal with Faustus." I explained, grimacing at the thought of Faustus getting his eight slimy legs on Ciel. "But."

Sebastian looked up at me and I couldn't help but draw the pause out longer, causing him to splash me. I glared at him, flinging water off of my hands and hair, "Fine. There is a loophole. If you can get him to either fall in love with you or remember you before he matures, you can bind him to you once more and cause him to remember everything. The day before he matures, though, is the only day that Faustus will be able to bind Ciel to him. So, you had better move it as soon as it comes close or I will had to deal with your miserable self until you get another chance in however many years till Ciel is reborn, again. Only difference is, I won't be the King if we have to wait again because I _will_ kill Faustus this time. It would be nice if you could catch him trying to steal Ciel away from you so I can justifiably kill him."

Sebastian nodded, "I shall try my best sire."

I smirked, "Good, now get your ass out of the tub and put some clothes on. Get to reading. It would be best if you could actually know how to kick Faustus' ass before you meet him again. Get Bard to teach you some stuff and spar against Finnian. Then have Meirin teach you sniping, and Tanaka can teach you some martial arts. I'll give you something that will get him moving for a bit at a time. He only needs to teach you the basics. If you can kick Finnian's, Bard's, Meirin's and Tanaka's asses, then you can kick Faustus'. I picked those four for a reason."

Sebastian smirked, "I'm sure I'll be able to."

"Of course you will."


End file.
